The Walking Dead: Ana's Series
by topthis808
Summary: When a tough and rough girl is thrown into an unexpected accident, she finds herself in a place where zombies are an everyday occurrence, where stabbing machetes through skulls and shooting decaying corpses is a way of life, how will Anaiah react when her favorite television series becomes a reality?


Pain is all I felt, from my head to the ends of toe, I felt like I was falling through fire. My head throbbed, my ribs felt like they were attempting to suffocate me in a coil, my throat burned as if someone was shoving a branding iron down it. I hissed in pain, the last thing I remember seeing, bright lights, the honking of horns before nothing, darkness, stillness.

* * *

Finally, as if I was finally waking from a long, exhausting nap, I felt feeling in my limbs again. The feeling in my body began to return as I felt the wind around me, a few things poking my back, not painful but definitely uncomfortable. I groaned, feeling the pain return as I attempted to call out, only to find that my voice had disappeared with the wind. I ended up coughing in return, sounding as if I was wheezing, what the fuck? Forcing myself to move, I rolled on my side, the side of my head making contact with something hard. I groaned again, lifting my hand to hold my head in pain, wet, blood? Most likely. I sighed, my eyes attempting to open, the bright light of the sun immediately blinding.

"Fucking thing hates me even in death." I hissed through a raspy voice, immediately regretting it as I grabbed at my throat in pain. I rolled on to my stomach, gasping in air as I felt something fluttering near my lip with every breath. I finally forced my eyes open to see that I was laying in some sort of shrub.

"What the fuck?" I whispered confused, turning my head slightly, hearing the trees rustling around me, birds chirping in the distance and water, somewhere close. I pushed up on my arms, groaning in pain when I noticed the cuts and bruises engulfing both of them. Sitting up completely, my arms immediately wrapped around my torso, attempting to push out the pain that was now shooting through there.

"What the fuck is going on?" I hissed through my teeth, looking to see that I was still in my jean pants, combat boots tied up to above my ankles, black tank top, ripped down the side where a nice gash welcomed me. I hissed at the sight, looking around for something to stop the bleeding I had only started to notice.

"Son of a…" I started, deciding on just pulling my light coat off to hold against it. I bit my lip, thrashing my head as my coat made contact with the raw skin. Where the hell did I get that from? Actually, where in the hell am I? My eyes darted around the deep ditch I seemed to be sitting in, concerned more about where the frick I was then how to get out. I sighed, looking back down to my wound once more than up to the tree line that sat along the creeks edge above me. Did I fall? Well of course you did doofus, how else do you explain waking up at the bottom of a dried up creak? I rolled my eyes, I must have been bleeding for some time seeing that I'm now arguing with myself like some idiot.

* * *

I couldn't wait anymore and decided to tie my coat around my torso, the pressure sending me into another fit of pain. I wanted nothing more than to break or kill whatever the hell had hit or stabbed me. Even if it was just a stick I happened to land on, it best grow a pair of legs and run before I find it. Once I was finally standing, I looked around to my surroundings. I was definitely stuck, the sides of the creek all covered in mud.

"Perfect. Couldn't be covered in vines or something useful right?" I spat at myself coughing before I heard a noise. My head whipped around, looking for the location. The groaning got closer causing me eyes to widen at what the fuck walked around the corner at me. Is that a…zombie? SERIOUSLY!? I thought someone was pulling my leg, honestly a zombie, yeah sure.

"Ha-ha-ha funny guys. Seriously what's going on?" I called to whoever was brave enough to pull a stunt like this on me. Like seriously? It was a scene out of The Walking Dead, quite well executed if I might say so myself. So realistic, the rotting flesh, the gurgling sound, one limb basically being dragged behind it, but what hit me most was the god awful smell as it got closer. Those eyes, I saw them before. I gasped as it jumped at me, sending me to the ground. I screamed in surprise, my arm planted tightly under his chin as its teeth snapped at me.

"What the fuck is going on?! Get off dude!" I snapped, pulling my knee up to my chest before kicking out, sending the disgusting sack of shit flying into the dirt. I scurried quickly to my feet, looking at my hands to see the disgusting rotting flesh now hanging off the ends of my fingers. I fought back a gag before looking up in shock as it came at me again. I jumped out of the way, stumbling a bit when my coat pulled at the raw flesh at my side.

"Crap." I looked around, beginning to feel that panic set in as it stood up and began wobbling at me again. My eyes landed on what seemed to be a pair of machetes sitting aimlessly near where I had just gotten up. I looked up once more before reaching and grabbing the machete, no seconds thoughts needed, even if this was a prank, I was going to kill this bastard and then hide his body. I grabbed his throat and forced the machete through his forehead, a sickening crack enveloping my ears as it stopped groaning. I let go of the zombie and machete, watching as it fell to the ground lifeless, my legs buckling under me as I stared at it, trying to fathom what the hell was happening. Did I drink last night or something? Was I still drunk? Well I didn't have time to react as something fell on me from behind, groaning loudly. I screamed in surprise, a sucking noise ringing in my ears from what I can only assume to be a zombie now falling onto my shoulders. Heavy ass. I groaned in pain, now being pinned down to the ground under this disgusting piece of rotting corpse, my wound screaming at me to get up and pull the stick that was now stabbing at it harshly. About to pull myself off the ground and begin checking if I had smoked a bag of weed or sniffed something unknown the night before, the body on me suddenly disappeared before a hand grabbed my shoulder, pulling me to roll onto my back. I couldn't help but scream in pain before a hand planted on my lips.  
"God damn, shuddup girl." A voice hissed as I bit my lip, feeling whoever the hell it was slowly and I mean ant agonizingly slowly pull the stick from my wound. Once it was gone, I opened my eyes and stared at the trees above, panting in pain.

"Have you been bitten?" The voice asked closer this time, my mind reeling in what the heck was happening. Dreaming was the only logical reason behind any of this.

"Hey! I asked you somethin'." The voice hissed, grabbing my chin to face him. Bad idea, now I know I had to be smoking some special mushrooms or something cause there is no way in hell Daryl Dixon is staring down at me.

* * *

Hey fellow Walking Dead readers!

So I've been juggling the idea of this story for a while and finally had the guts to post it to share.

It's in a working process, but I'll only continue if I get great reviews. If not, then I'll delete it and return to the drawing board ^_^


End file.
